


wake me up like that again

by my_minha



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Jihoon likes it secretly, Lots of Biting and Kissing, M/M, Waking Up From Kisses, Woojin's a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_minha/pseuds/my_minha
Summary: Jihoon was barely on the edge of consciousness when he felt someone lapping at his neck, leaving behind bite marks and kisses all over the vulnerable skin. If Jihoon didn't known any better, he’d have thought a stray cat had landed into their dorms and was currently waking Jihoon up with its affections. However, he did know better and this wasn’t completely an unpleasant way to wake up to either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by woojin's abs and jihoon's nonexistent but possibly there abs (IF HE JUST LIFTS HIS SHIRT ALL THE WAY THE DAMN TEASE) XDDD 
> 
> warning: for teenagers being teenagers but it's not smut xP

Jihoon was barely on the edge of consciousness when he felt someone lapping at his neck, leaving behind bite marks and kisses all over the vulnerable skin. If Jihoon didn't known any better, he’d have thought a stray cat had landed into their dorms and was currently waking Jihoon up with its affections. However, he did know better and this wasn’t completely an unpleasant way to wake up to either.

“Woojiiin...” Jihoon whined with a groggy voice, peeking his eyes open to see the other was lying on top of him, languidly lavishing Jihoon’s collarbone with his tongue. No wonder it had felt so warm around him as well.  

The boy in question grinned when he saw the older male starting to wake up, looking unbothered that he’d been caught in the act. Just giving a small acknowledging hum, Woojin went back to his task and pulled the collar of Jihoon’s nightwear down, getting more of the skin beneath.

Jihoon squirmed under him, still trying to pull himself from the clutches of slumber. The tingling sensation around his neck was beginning to send waves of heat throughout his body and Jihoon thought it was too early to feel this way.

“W-What are you doing, idiot?” Jihoon spoke again, this time raising one hand to place atop of Woojin’s head. Instead of pushing him away though, he just let it rest there and entangle his fingers with the soft strands. It seemed like his muscles were still too lax to do anything about this.

“Can’t you tell?” The younger responded with a smirk, bypassing Jihoon’s shirt to raise the hem of it up until Jihoon’s entire torso was exposed. The older male didn’t even have time to be surprised before Woojin was diving in and kissing all over his creamy, pale skin. Jihoon, whose mouth had been open in surprise, released a soft pleasing sound upon feeling those lips on him but he immediately tried to cover it with his other hand.

Cheeks pinking at this point, Jihoon stammered, “But it's too early for this and t-the members—!?”

“They’re not here. It’s fine.” Woojin cut him off, eyes glancing intently at Jihoon for a second before gazing back down at the lean form of Jihoon’s stomach. The older male, feeling shy about that area, covered the skin with his hands.

Woojin, of course, wouldn't let him.

“Why are you hiding it? I've already seen everything about you.”

“Yeah...but still!”

“Stop being shy, it’s just me.”

“That’s why. Because it’s _you_!” Jihoon burst out, brows furrowing in a scowl when the other still looked like he didn’t understand at all.

“Huh?” Woojin gave him an adorably confused look to which Jihoon tried to hold firm against. Unfortunately, his racing heart couldn't. 

“Because you have…” Jihoon softened his tone and muttered, “abs.”

Sadly, the other still heard him loud and clear. Woojin snorted, “So you got embarrassed because you don't?”

“Shut up!”

The younger just laughed at his angry expression and crawled back up to cuddle Jihoon, head buried in the crook of his neck.

“I like your tummy.”

“Don’t call it a tummy.”

Woojin backed off with an amused shake of his head, staring down at the older male clearly pouting at him with those jutting, plush lips. “You’re so cute, Jihoon-ah.”

 _Curse these damn cheeks,_ Jihoon thought as he instantly turned red from the compliment. He’d heard the praise many times before but somehow, hearing it from Woojin made his insides melt and his lips itching to grin widely the entire day.  

“You’re not.” Jihoon weakly retaliated, only doing some damage by pulling at the younger’s bedhead.

Woojin just smirked, snaggletooth and all, likely knowing what was going through his head. Jihoon wished he could bash his face with a pillow but the other had already moved back down to his stomach and peppered the skin with wet kisses.

“Now, just stay still while I bite you.” Woojin said, gripping Jihoon’s hips firmly as if he knew the other would completely disobey him. Which Jihoon would have had he not felt so comfortable on the bed at the moment.

“What are you? Jinyoung?”

“No, just a very affectionate boyfriend.”

So what did that make Jihoon allowing this? The whipped boyfriend? Jihoon frowned and thought that probably wasn’t untrue. He didn’t think anymore of it though when teeth began dragging down his skin, leaving a burning path behind.

Woojin did as he wanted with him, mouthing at the lines of his stomach and even tracing some of them with the tip of his finger. It felt ticklish and made Jihoon want to curl in a ball and squirm. Instead, he raised an arm and gripped the railing of the headboard, his head tilted back against the pillow as he reveled in the sensations. When Woojin began grazing the sensitive areas with his tongue, Jihoon couldn’t contain the little breathy noises from his throat, body instinctively arching upwards to get closer to the younger’s mouth.

Jihoon tossed his head to the side, lips parted to whisper, “Woojin…” to no one else but the other’s ears.

It had the younger pausing for a second before Woojin took a sensitive part of Jihoon’s skin between his teeth and bit down. _Hard_. Jihoon’s jaw instantly dropped open and a sound like no other filled the room, causing one to grin widely while the other to look mildly horrified.

“Idiot!” Jihoon hit the back of Woojin’s head, face blazing red as he darted his eyes to the door, “Don’t do that! We could have been heard!”

But the other still looked unfazed. Woojin instead leaned closer and brought his lips inches to Jihoon’s adorably red ears, “So what if they heard? That just means everyone will know you’re mine.”

Jihoon wished to curse heaven and back for giving Woojin such a low, sexy voice and the confidence to speak this way to him because Jihoon’s heart didn’t think he could take anymore of it. He either wanted to flick Woojin's forehead or bring him down by the neck to kiss him roughly. But before he could make a decision, there was a knock on the door and Jihoon, in a state of panic, pushed Woojin back down to his middle and grabbed the quilt at the same time to raise it over his bare chest. 

Just at the right time for Minhyun to enter the room.

"Hey, hyung! What's up?"

Jihoon grinned when he made eye contact with his hyung, hoping it didn't look too suspicious that the latter part of the bed looked bulky. Then again Jihoon could lie and say there were just pillows and stuffed toys he placed under the blanket. Which would only work if Woojin stayed still the entire time. 

"Good morning, Jihoonie. Have you seen, Woojin? I thought he'd be in here."

Jihoon instantly shook his head, bangs flying side to side with him, "Nope, I just woke up." His grin strained a little when he felt Woojin shake in laughter before a tongue unexpectedly swiped against his stomach, shooting sparks down Jihoon's spine. With his hands under the sheets, Jihoon fisted Woojin's hair in warning, telling him to stop as he continued to converse with Minhyun. 

"Ah, okay then. Sorry to disturb you. I'll go check the other rooms instead." Minhyun said, already heading back to the door before Jihoon suddenly released a small yelp. His hyung turned to look at him, confusion written on his face. Jihoon didn't know how to tell him that Woojin had just bit him in revenge so instead he blinked innocently at Minhyun until the other finally decided to leave. 

The moment the door shut, Jihoon snatched the blankets away to reveal a laughing Woojin sprawled between Jihoon's legs. 

Jihoon didn't hold himself back from hitting the younger this time. "Are you crazy!? Minhyun could have found us out!"

"You're the crazy one. Why did you have to hide me when I could have just jumped to my bed instead?" Woojin grinned at the dumbfounded look on the older's face, laughing even harder when Jihoon just scowled and looked away in irritation. 

"My head is still full of sleep and all that shit you just did to me so...so... I couldn't think straight and don't you ever try doing that agai—mmph!"

Woojin managed to calm Jihoon down when he pulled the other by the neck and silenced him with a kiss. It quelled Jihoon's temper instantly, melting into the kiss as their lips rubbed and caressed each other sweetly. They took their time just relishing in the intimacy, Jihoon's hands finding themselves in Woojin's hair while the other was pulling Jihoon closer by the waist. They separated slowly after, foreheads connected as they gazed into each other's eyes. 

"Will you wake me up like that again tomorrow?"

"Everyday if you want me to."

Jihoon rolled his eyes at the cheesiness, but his lips couldn't resist curling up into a smile. They shared a few more kisses after before Jihoon decided that Minhyun was probably going crazy trying to find Woojin by now. The younger male laughed adorably and agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this like in the spur of the moment, under two hours after just waking up XD;;; ha h aha so sorry for any mistakes...i dunno why i woke up with this strange urge to write 2park smh


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sdflksjflsl i wanted more 2park so here's woojin's pov of the events from last chap XD

Woojin had a new hobby. One he’d been developing and fine-tuning since his days in Produce 101. It’s something he wouldn’t have realized had Daehwi not pointed it out to him. And something that earned him a boyfriend so Woojin could say he was quite proud of it, even though he tried to be more subtle about it around others now.

It was staring. Woojin’s new hobby was staring but not at just anything or anyone. Only one person in particular and he was sleeping beside Woojin right now. 

Soft, dark hair laid messily against the pillow, long eyelashes fluttered against pink cheeks, and full, chapped lips were parted just so to mumble a few words now and then. Taking all this in, Woojin could soundly conclude that Park Jihoon was the cutest sleeper he'd ever seen. Even cuter than babies, he thought. 

Woojin cocked his head to the side and rested his cheek against his fist, continuing his lazy inspection of the man who’d caught his heart. And hearts of nearly every woman in Korea for that matter. 

He shook his head with a wry grin as he thought of his boyfriend’s popular catchphrase. To be honest, he was starting to get tired of hearing (doing)  _nae maeum soge jeojang_  over and over again, but as Jihoon’s current bandmate, there was no escaping it. However, he knew without a doubt the  _ jeojang _ would forever haunt Jihoon’s idol days until Korea found a new catchphrase to use so Woojin comforted himself with the fact that he didn’t have it as bad. 

Speaking of the devil, Jihoon groaned softly in his sleep and rolled onto his back. With his head slightly tilted to the side, Woojin had a great view of the other’s exposed neck, the creamy expanse of skin unblemished from any marks. Had his previous lovebites faded away already? Woojin thought he should rectify that. 

Crawling over the smaller male carefully, Woojin settled himself between Jihoon’s spread thighs and placed his hands on the bed on either side of Jihoon’s head. As he got an even closer look of his boyfriend’s peaceful expression, Woojin felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. 

_ He’s too pretty _ , Woojin thought, a sentiment his past self shared when he first saw Jihoon in Produce 101. He thought a guy born with eyes, nose and lips like that was completely unfair. Not to mention his overwhelming amount of talent and stage presence. Woojin may be the main dancer but he thought Jihoon was much more eye catching, taking some of the spotlight without even trying. 

It was almost hard to believe that Woojin managed to nab such a guy because of his staring. Long story short: Jihoon noticed Woojin’s new hobby and jokingly said if he liked his face so much, he should give it a kiss. Next thing Woojin knew, they were making out in his bed and became a couple ever since. 

A small exhale left Jihoon’s lips suddenly. Woojin looked down and stared some more at Jihoon’s slumbering features, before he finally couldn’t resist playing a little. 

Leaning down, Woojin nuzzled the crook of Jihoon’s neck and relished in the warmth he felt from Jihoon’s skin. He smelled good too, a scent Woojin had become very intimate with since Jihoon began to sneakingly climb onto his bed during the night. 

He let his lips drag down the smooth skin in front of him and left kisses here and there. Woojin enjoyed the slight twitch Jihoon made every time his lips made contact with a sensitive area. It was cute, especially when Jihoon’s nose scrunched up in wonder at what he was feeling. 

Closing his eyes, Woojin mouthed an area he wanted to bite, his tongue swiping out for a taste. He smirked when Jihoon began making humming noises under his breath, squirming a bit on the mattress beneath him. Woojin knew it was only a matter of time before the older male woke up. 

Just as he was leaving a fresh bite below Jihoon’s adam’s apple, he heard the other groan his name and Woojin grinned. He looked up to see his boyfriend rubbing the sleep from his eyes, still too lethargic to do anything about this sudden wake up call. 

Humming in acknowledgement, Woojin stretched the material of the other’s night shirt to lick at Jihoon’s collarbone. He nibbled the sharp line and planted more kisses around it before slowly moving down his boyfriend’s body. Jihoon was definitely more awake now as a hand landed on Woojin’s head but didn’t try impeding him from continuing. 

“W-What are you doing, idiot?” 

Woojin thought it was very obvious what he was doing but he let Jihoon act shy and embarrassed for a bit, while Woojin relished the low and rough tones of Jihoon’s just-woke-up-voice. 

In the next second, he raised the other’s nightshirt all the way to his underarms before starting on the newly revealed patch of skin. It was a sight he’d seen countless times before but every time was a new experience since it seemed like Jihoon had an endless amount of sensitive areas that have yet to be discovered by Woojin.

Jihoon, the clueless idiot, was still trying to convince him this was a bad idea, “But it's too early for this and t-the members—!?” 

“They’re not here. It’s fine.”

Woojin bit at a part he knew Jihoon liked and wasn’t disappointed when the body under him twitched. Jihoon released a yelp and glared at him for catching him unawares. The noises, albeit soft, were music to Woojin’s ears so he tried getting Jihoon to make those same noises again. His hands wouldn’t stay idle either as they took on an exploration of their own around Jihoon’s stomach. Woojin thought he was feeling the faint formations of abdominal muscles there until he was hindered by Jihoon’s hands. 

This guy could be really embarrassed about the simplest things sometimes. 

“Why are you hiding it? I've already seen everything about you.”

“Yeah...but still!” Jihoon resisted, puffing his cheeks out as if that made him look cuter. Which it did.

“Stop being shy, it’s just me.”

“That’s why. Because it’s  _ you _ !” 

Woojin furrowed his brows and tried to make sense of Jihoon’s words, “Huh?” 

“Because you have…abs.”

_ Ahh _ ...Woojin understood perfectly now. He snorted, finding it funny that Jihoon was shy because of something Woojin had that he didn’t. Which didn’t happen often. He couldn’t help but tease, “So you got embarrassed because you don't?”

“Shut up!”

Woojin laughed at how red Jihoon was getting and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, trying to cuddle the anger out of him. He could feel Jihoon trying to resist him but hands ended up fisting around his shirt anyway, pulling him closer. Woojin called that a win. 

“I like your tummy.” Woojin said and Jihoon instantly rebutted with a, “Don’t call it a tummy.” 

He snorted. His boyfriend could be such a grump after waking up. Good thing Woojin knew just how to get him in a better mood. He released Jihoon from his hold and was about to slither back down to his previous spot when he noticed Jihoon scowling (read: pouting) at him. He blurted without thinking, “You’re so cute, Jihoon-ah.” 

If it was possible, Jihoon's face grew even redder. He mumbled, “You’re not.” 

Woojin smirked, knowing he got the other extremely flustered. It was a nice look on his pretty face. Woojin was determined to keep it that way if he had anything to say about it. 

The younger male began showering kisses all over Jihoon’s stomach again, feeling a great urge to bite some of the softer areas but Jihoon might kick him if he tried. Well, Woojin could always hold him in place. “Now, just stay still while I bite you.” 

“What are you? Jinyoung?”

Woojin rolled his eyes. Jinyoung would probably love to be in the same position now but as if Woojin would ever let the other do that. “No, just a very affectionate boyfriend.”

Wanting the older male to stop thinking about other men, Woojin dragged his teeth down Jihoon’s side and enjoyed the shivers wracking through the other’s muscles. He continued this until he reached the edge of Jihoon’s pants before moving back up, finding an area to suck on and leaving hickeys around. He mouthed the parts where he could feel Jihoon starting to gain some abs, hearing the other release soft sighs of pleasure as Woojin played with him. 

There were two things he liked when pleasuring his boyfriend. One was when Jihoon would arch his body under him, as if he were under a spell and Woojin was his spellcaster. The other—

“Woojin…” Jihoon moaned. 

—was this. Hearing Jihoon say his name in such a breathless manner did things to Woojin that made him feel like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. It was both frustrating and pleasing that Jihoon's voice had such a sexy tone to it when he was starting to get worked up. In response, Woojin bit down hard on an area he thought Jihoon would be sensitive to which earned him a very nice reward.

“ _ Ngaah _ !” 

Woojin grinned, proud that he’d found the right spot. Of course, Jihoon wouldn’t take that lying down and the younger male got hit in the head for his efforts. But Woojin didn’t regret it one bit. 

“Don’t do that! We could have been heard!”

Woojin wouldn't have cared if they did and he let Jihoon know that, his lips brushing against Jihoon's ear, “So what if they heard? That just means everyone will know you’re _ mine. _ ” If he intentionally lowered his voice and circled a thumb under Jihoon’s bellybutton...well, Woojin was only doing it to placate the older more. 

However, it seemed their playtime was pulled to a halt as someone suddenly knocked on the door to their bedroom. Woojin thought maybe he could jump down to his bed before the other came in. But Jihoon was already moving and Woojin found himself pushed under the blankets, coming face-to-face with Jihoon’s stomach again. 

He heard the door open and Woojin only realized it was Minhyun when he heard the other’s voice. He seemed to be looking for him but Woojin was too busy with Jihoon to reveal himself now so he stayed put. He was also enjoying the brief entertainment of Jihoon trying to get Minhyun out. 

Seeing the opportunity presented before him, Woojin stuck out his tongue and licked a long stripe of his boyfriend’s skin. He wished he could see the expression Jihoon made but then a hand grabbed his hair and tightened painfully in warning.  Scowling, Woojin decided to go all out. _See if Jihoon could still act innocently in front of Minhyun-hyung after this._ This being Woojin biting down on Jihoon’s skin, and inwardly laughing at Jihoon’s loud response. 

However, Minhyun either didn’t hear it or didn’t want to question him because he heard the door shut, and then Jihoon was furiously removing the blanket over him. Seeing his boyfriend’s irate face, Woojin burst into laughter.

Jihoon didn’t appreciate it and smacked him on the shoulder, "Are you crazy!? Minhyun could have found us out!"

"You're the crazy one. Why did you have to hide me when I could have just jumped to my bed instead?" Woojin grinned at the dumbfounded look on the older's face, laughing even harder when Jihoon just scowled and looked away in irritation.

Jihoon tried explaining himself but Woojin tuned him out to focus instead on Jihoon's lips. He stared at them, the hue, the texture, the little shine on them when Jihoon licked them. Woojin then decided that Jihoon needed to put those lips to better use. 

So he kissed him. 

Woojin didn't shut his eyes, watching instead the split second surprise on Jihoon's pretty face before he reciprocated. He slid his fingers through Jihoon's hair and tilted his head, deepening the kiss as Jihoon shut his own eyes. He stared at the way Jihoon's eyelashes fluttered when Woojin nibbled on his lower lip, the way his cheeks darkened when Woojin pulled him closer by the waist and the way his brows furrowed when Woojin parted their lips for a moment before he moved back in for more.

Kissing Jihoon, Woojin thought, was something he should make a new hobby out of instead. Especially since when they were done, Jihoon looked wrecked and beautifully flushed afterwards.  

"Will you wake me up like that again tomorrow?"

Woojin's lips curled into a smirk, "Everyday if you want me to." Internally, Woojin decided that kissing Jihoon awake should be a new hobby too. 

~*~

"Oh good. You guys are finally done." 

The couple yelped in shock when they found Minhyun leaning against the wall beside their bedroom door, arms crossed over his chest. Had he been waiting there the entire time? Woojin glanced at his boyfriend beside him to see Jihoon going red all over again, hands raised to cover half of his face.

"Y-You..." Jihoon stuttered, looking painfully lost, scared and confused. Woojin patted his back, sheepishly rubbing his nape as he realized that Minhyun must have suspected them the entire time. 

"It was kind of obvious." Minhyun chuckled good-naturedly. "Don't worry, I won't spill. It's not my secret to tell." He ruffled Jihoon's hair in a comforting manner before taking Woojin's shoulder and steering him towards the kitchen. 

"Oh yeah, and if you're trying to be conspicuous, I suggest you hide your hickeys in more subtle places next time." Minhyun grinned and winked, whilst both Parks went red in the face.

They avoided looking Minhyun in the eye for the entire day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes made!! english isn't actually my first language so i have a hard time editing all the time XD;;;


End file.
